Hero System
Some players have had a little trouble understanding the Hero system so we’ve put together this little guide to help you out. In total, you can have 3 Heroes in your lineup; Endo-Fusion, Exo-Fusion and Deployed Hero, but what are the differences between them? And what about the fourth type of Hero, Knights? Well, read on to find out! ' ' 1.) How to Get Heroes: You can smash Green Eggs 5 times a day for free to get Heroes. However, Blue and Purple Eggs can only be smashed for free once their countdown timers have elapsed. You can also get Colored Hammers from lots of different gameplays which you can later use to smash Eggs. Of course, you can also spend Magic Gems to smash Purple Eggs; and by using the 10x Smash option, you’ll even get a 10% discount! You can Smash Eggs to get Heroes but the Grade of Hero you get will depend on the color of the Egg. Don’t worry if you don’t get a great Hero from smashing an Egg though, as you can always Sacrifice them in the Altar! ' ' 2.) Leveling-Up Heroes: You’ll need Mirage Crystals and Gear to level up your Heroes. Feed any Gear you’re not using to your Heroes to upgrade them and make them even stronger! Heroes can only be upgraded to Lv.50 by default, but it’s still possible to break-through this limit. Simply use “Dragon’s Teeth” which you can get from Dungeons or any of the Stores! Enchanting is just as important as upgrading and it’ll give you loads of extra Power! Enchanting one time will not just improve your Hero’s stats, but also activate a new Talent. Enchantment requires Mirage Crystals. 3.) Hero Talents: Each Hero has their own unique Talents. As you Enchant your Heroes and their Star Level increases, you’ll unlock extra Talents! Different types of Heroes give different effects, eg: HP Type Heroes’ final few Talents give big HP bonuses. So make sure you’re enchanting the right Hero in order to get the highest Power possible. 4.) Training Heroes: Training your Heroes will increase their stats. But of course you’ll need some special items to do it – Silver Whistles – which you can get from taking part in events! 5.) Inheriting Heroes: You can inherit your “low-Grade/high-level Heroes” to your “high-Grade/low-level Heroes”, passing on their “enchantment stars” and “level”. This means, you needn’t worry that you’re wasting resources enchanting or upgrading weaker Heroes, since these attributes will all be passed on! So get inheriting now! 6.) Hero Lineup: You can set-up 3 Heroes, although only one of them can go into battle with you, and you can also appoint a fourth as a Knight. * Deployed Hero: Goes into battle with you and causes big Damage. * Endo- and Exo-Fusion Heroes will “fuse” to your character who will take on their ATK and HP stats becoming like a protective HP shell. When you are attacked, your Exo-Fusion Hero will receive the Damage first, then your Endo-Fusion Hero. Only when both these two Heroes have been defeated, will your character receive Damage. * Heroes are able to provide other Heroes with Fate which gives them big stats increases. 7.) Knights: Knights do not have any effect on your character, instead they affect the other Heroes in your lineup’s Fate. Knights provide Fate for your Deployed and Fusion Heroes, and the number and positions of your Knights depends on your level. The most important thing to look for when selecting a Knight is whether or not they have Fate, not whether they are high-Grade!